Breaking Point
by Aria Illusine
Summary: AU ItaSaku, Prequel to Shatter. Itachi can't stop having thoughts about Sakura during their arguments in his office, and it's getting harder and harder to keep his hands off her when she's there... Rated M for a reason


Ehehehehee...so um...yeah. It started off as a sequel to Shatter, but it made more sense as a prequel. So here it is, Itachi's thoughts during a confrontation with Sakura in his office. I hope it didn't turn too cliched, and that the smut wasn't too...shameless? Or smutty perhaps. Actually, I don't think I mind the smuttiness too much...

In case you were wondering, if Sakura in Itachi's head doesn't always behave like Sakura in the story, this is because Itachi's imagining her that way and people act differently in our fantasies. The background story is that Sakura is the medical consultant of Itachi's company, but whenever the woman comes to his office to argue about work, he has a hard time keeping his mind from going straight to the gutter.

Fic can be read as a standalone or as the prequel to Shatter.

Writing this took place over the course of several days, and the smuttiness (which I've learned is REALLY hard to write!! Gah, don't know if I want to do it again, it's fun but...the kids are a LOT harder to manage than in a T rated fic) changes mood because I was in a different mood each time I wrote XD. Hope no one minds.

Enjoy, everyone! And remember kids, this fic is M rated for a reason! Read at your own risk!

Disclaimer: I wish Naruto was my property...I'd have so much fun with it ^^

* * *

**Breaking Point**

"Uchiha-san!"

The door to his office burst open with rather more force than necessary, the culprit to this action storming into the room to slam a manila folder of papers onto his desk.

Uchiha men did not flinch, but Itachi wished he could have, just to express how he felt when he looked up from the company's monthly finance review to see Haruno Sakura glaring down at him fiercely, obviously displeased.

"Yes, Haruno-san?" he asked as placidly as he could manage, forcing himself to focus on her face instead of the pale flesh that showed above the unbuttoned portion of her burgundy dress shirt. "Is there a problem?"

"Is there a problem?" Sakura bit out, her cheeks flushing a deep pink as her eyes flashed with emerald fire. "_Is there a problem?_"

"Yes, I presume that is why you chose to come barging into my office?"

Sakura growled low in her throat, flipping open the folder she had so unceremoniously left him to jab her finger at the top of what Itachi realized to be a series of patient files.

"_This_ is my problem," Sakura snapped. "Why are you giving these men so few medical compensations?!"

…

_"Uchiha-san…"_

_ Soft fingers gently pressed to his neck, checking his pulse._

_ "Your heartbeat is racing."_

_ The same fingers slowly descended to the hollow of his throat in a torturously languid motion. His breath caught as she popped the top button of his crisp, white shirt open._

_ "Sometimes, Haruno-san," he bit out, struggling to keep his composure, "being around you can be very…difficult."_

_ A soft laugh danced across her lips as she took a step forward, invading his personal space._

"_An illness?" she teased, looking up at him through long lashes. "How terrible. Perhaps you need," her hands slid down his body, leaving hot trails in their wake, "medical compensation?"_

_ Itachi swallowed a strangled cry as Sakura caressed him through the fabric of his pants._

_ "Haruno…"_

_ "Sakura," she interrupted him with another laugh, this one almost…shy, as her hand began rhythmically stroking his rapidly hardening length. "I think you can call me Sakura now…"_

_ "Sakura," he groaned._

…

"Uchiha-san! This needs to be changed! The employee benefits for this branch of your company are too little!"

"Thank you, Haruno-san," Itachi managed, his sudden fantasy still fresh in his mind, "I will review this file and get back to you about my thoughts on Uchiha Inc.'s employee policy by next week."

"Next week?" Sakura asked irritably, crossing her arms over her chest, a stance Itachi knew meant he had an argument coming.

"Next week, Haruno-san," he told her firmly. "I am very busy at present."

"And _I_ need these reviewed by Friday so I can hand them into the hospital's dean for re-approval of my revised resource allocation request," the rosy-haired woman responded tartly. "Friday or sooner."

"Haruno-san, I am hard pressed for time as it is-,"

"Friday or sooner," was Sakura's unmoving reply. Green eyes flashed stormy in the fluorescent lighting. "I should be asking you to do this right now."

"Now would be-,"

"I know," Sakura said with a wry smirk. "Now would be inconvenient."

…

_ "W-we...we can't!" she whispered, her cheeks fiercely red as she struggled against him, apparently unaware of the dangerous side effects her actions were having. "Uchiha-san, we're in my _office!_"_

_ "And?" Itachi asked. "You found me at mine." He smirked as he stepped forward, trapping the woman who had frustrated him for months between his body and her desk._

_ "Uchiha!" she gasped, the heat of him soaking into her front._

_ "No, Sakura," he told her, dark eyes flashing as he leaned forward, his lips brushing the shell of her ear as he whispered, "My name is Itachi."_

_ She trembled under his touch, her hands instinctively coming up to find purchase in his shirt._

_ "I-Itachi…"_

_ Her teeth clamped down on her bottom lip to muffle her sudden moan of pleasure as he jerked her forward and pressed his hardness to her core. Even through the layers of fabric she could feel him, hard and searing as she struggled to find a means of escaping from the situation she found herself in, while her body instinctively tried to get closer._

_ "St-stop," she stammered when she finally got herself back under control. "Ita," she whimpered as his lips skimmed one of her clavicles, "Itachi…we shouldn't...what if w-we get caught?"_

_ "Then that person," Itachi told her, his hands trailing up to begin unbuttoning her blouse, "will get an eyeful." His lips dipped lower as he slowly uncovered more of her creamy flesh._

_ "But-,"_

_ "Enough," he ordered softly, relishing the way Sakura trembled, his breath teasing her as her sensitive skin began breaking out in goosebumps. "I don't think you realize, Sakura, but I am still your boss, even if you are only the company's medical consultant." His half-lidded eyes gleamed with quiet amusement. "And I don't think you would be one to leave someone – especially your boss, I'd hope – in such a…predicament."_

_ "What-,"_

_ Grasping her by one, unresisting wrist, he pressed her palm to the erection that strained against the zipper of his pants._

_ Aspen-leaf eyes flew to his in shock, but her surprise didn't stop her from squeezing him in a way that made his breath leave his lungs in a short burst before her fingers traveled upward and began undoing his belt buckle._

_ So distracted was she by her task, that she didn't seem to notice him shifting her position until she was seated on her own desk, facing him with her sensible business skirt up around her waist._

_ "W-wait! Itachi, I-I wasn't kidding!" Sakura gasped, her hands pausing on his zipper (a move Itachi was almost 100% certain had been preplanned). "This really is-,"_

_ "Inconvenient?" Itachi finished, the tone of his voice sounding a little strained for the first time since they stepped into Sakura's office. "It's a little too late for that."_

_ His lips descended on hers._

_ Sakura froze at the unexpected gentleness of his touch, his lips moving tenderly over hers as he slid a hand up her arm to cup the back of her neck for better access. He swept his tongue across her bottom lip, coaxing her to open to him, needing to taste her._

_ With a whimper that shot straight to his erection, Sakura gasped into his mouth, and then moaned brokenly as Itachi deepened the kiss._

_ She was all subtle sweetness, trembling as his free hand slid up her inner thigh, caressing her soft flesh with languid touches. Her need translated into fervent strokes of her tongue against his own, the velvety slide of her touch driving him slowly mad._

_Against her lips, Itachi managed a small smirk. She was no longer fighting him any more. And when he finally slid a slow finger against her center, her cry of passion as she tossed her head back in abandon, spine arching helplessly at the sensation, was all like music to his soul._

…

"Uchiha-san?"

Itachi forced himself to look up, shoving back the thoughts that had surfaced lest she see the hunger in his eyes when he met her gaze with his. "Yes?"

"I asked when I could get the files back from you. And a draft of the revised employee policy," Sakura repeated, a strange, searching, look in her emerald-green eyes.

The Uchiha heir stifled a sigh. "Please stop by my office before you leave work on Thursday. I will have what you need by then."

Her ivy-hued eyes flickered. "Thank you, Uchiha-san."

"If that is all…"

Sakura stifled the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, sir."

A subtle tension appeared, stiffening Itachi's shoulders. "Haruno-san, are you mocking me?"

The medical consultant's lips twitched into a wry smile. "No, of course not sir."

Itachi's obsidian eyes narrowed slightly, though he couldn't really bring himself to be annoyed with her. Her fiery nature was something that attracted him to her, even if he was the one she chose to hone her sarcastic wit upon on a regular basis. "Then please, let yourself out. I have a lot of work to cover if I want to get to your files before Thursday."

Sakura shrugged as she turned away. "Whatever you wish, sir."

…

_ "Sakura."_

_ She smiled shyly, an emotion he couldn't really fathom in his bold, little medical consultant._

_ But…it was probably her natural boldness that had her standing in his private lounge at the company as she shed the long coat she was wearing._

_ His mouth went dry._

_ Underneath, she wore a silken, crimson nightgown that barely covered her down to the tops of her thighs, a cream ribbon tied in a neat bow around her throat, the loose ends that trailed down her front drawing his eyes to her cleavage. He was almost certain she wore no underwear._

_ "Uchi-I mean…Itachi-san." Her lips curved almost coyly as she stepped closer. "I promised to do whatever you wanted." Ivy-hued eyes flickered with a teasing light, even as her face fell in a charade of shy uncertainty. "Was I wrong to think this was something you wanted?"_

_ She was playing with him and he knew it. Her eyes gleamed with victory when he failed to tell her different._

_ He was mesmerized by the play of sunset light streaming through the only window of his lounge on Sakura's pale skin, sitting entranced as she neared him. Her long hair was unbound, falling down her back in a silken waterfall. The slide of the rose-hued strands across her shoulders sounded loud in the silence, and Itachi wondered what they might feel like on his bare skin._

_ His breath caught in his throat as she knelt before him._

_ "Itachi-san-,"_

_ "Itachi," he admonished, his throat tight; the heat that radiated off her burned him, making him breathless._

_ "Itachi," she purred, as if savoring his name, "What is it you want from me?"_

_ His heartbeat pounded in his ears._

_ "Touch me."_

_ A sweet smile curved her lips as she nodded impishly; her fingers grazed over his temple and down to his lips, pulling away with a startled jerk when his tongue darted out to taste her skin._

_ For a long second, she hovered in front of him as Itachi fought the urge to pull her back to him. To get her to touch him again._

_ But then her hands were at his collar, unbuttoning his shirt as her lips brushed his throat, and he growled a guttural moan of desire as bare skin slid against bare skin. Her palms worked over his sleekly muscled shoulders and down his chest to his taut abdomen where her fingers made quick work of his remaining buttons._

_ A hiss of pleasure escaped him as her lips found the pulse point at his neck._

_ He wanted to touch her so badly that his hands ached with clutching the cushions of the couch he sat on, but the aura she had created stopped him. If he wanted something, all he had to do was ask, and his Uchiha pride wouldn't let him beg._

_ "Itachi…" Sakura whispered into his skin, her lips teasing his flesh, "I thought you _liked_ ordering me around." She laughed as she pulled back to fix emerald-green eyes on his pale face. "I won't even argue, just this once."_

_ His sudden grip on her upper arms was hard, almost brusque._

_ "I don't-,"_

_ Her fingers against his lips were gentle, silencing him with a touch as his hands released her._

_ "I know. I actually like our verbal sparring matches. And," her eyes flashed with heat that made him reach out to her again instinctively; "I wanted to make you happy today by doing what you asked of me. Whatever you asked of me."_

_ The fingers on his lips slid down to his shoulders, then lower still, her nails gently scraping across his skin._

_ "So?" she asked, pausing just north of his belt with an impish grin as he tensed from her touches. "What would you like?"_

_ His dark eyes blazed into her green ones. "Kiss me."_

_ Her lips were pressed to his before he had a chance to draw breath._

_ She was all passion, hot and compelling. But he matched her fire with his own, pulling her into his lap as they fought for dominance, her hands fisting in his open shirt. As his tongue swept her mouth, maddeningly hot and invasive, he slipped a hand under her nightgown, thrilled by the shiver that ran down her spine at his touch. His free hand tangled in her hair._

_ She came up for air, breathing heavier than before, but the taste of her in his mouth was addicting. He pulled her down again, and she didn't resist, mewling sexily as her fingers discarded the tie in his hair to comb through the inky, unbound strands. A little grin curled her lips at the pleasured groan that rumbled in his throat as she released his hair and began to languidly slide her hands down his body._

_ He retaliated by running lightly-callused fingertips down her back as his other hand came up to untie the bow around her neck. He dipped his head to nip at her exposed flesh, winning him a fevered gasp._

_ But she emerged the victor of their little game for dominance as her fingers slipped under the waistband of his midnight slacks and gently grasped him through the fabric of his boxers._

_ Her name left his lips in a stifled hiss._

_ Sakura's fingers stroked him, her demeanor almost curious, as her free hand unbuttoned his pants and slowly dragged his zipper down. But just as her caresses began to grow confident, she stopped._

_ Itachi opened eyes he hadn't even realized had slipped closed._

_ "Anything else?"_

_ Obsidian eyes flashing with lust, he gave no warning before his hand slid from her back up to her breast to almost harshly pinch her nipple._

_ Sakura's back arched as a broken cry of pleasure bordering on pain echoed through the room._

_ "I don't think I appreciate being led on by you, Sakura," he told her huskily, a predatory smirk sliding over his aristocratic features, his thumb gently soothing the sting of the hurt he'd inflicted as she trembled in his arms. "For someone who says she'll do whatever I ask, you hardly seem subdued."_

_ Whimpering in pleasure as she squirmed in his lap, she struggled to regain her composure. "T-teasing isn't allowed?" she asked, putting on a brave front._

_ Itachi's answering smirk was wicked as his thumb continued to flick over the tightening flesh of her nipple, his other hand gently stroking the skin of her abdomen. Fingertips brushed fabric; he'd been wrong, she _had_ been wearing panties, though no bra. With a slow smile, he played with the waistband of her panties before dipping underneath._

_ "Itachi!"_

_ His fingers slid through the silken curls at the apex of her thighs, finally reaching the nub that was already slick with the evidence of her desire. He bit off a heated groan as his finger slipped against her burning clit._

_ "Ngh! I-Ita-," she gasped as she rocked against his hand, her ivy-green eyes glazing with pleasure. "Please…"_

_ He stopped. "Please what, Sakura?" he asked huskily, his velvety voice like dark chocolate for her ears as he stilled his ministrations. "What is it you want?"_

_ "Please," she said thickly, pride warring with need until the stronger desire won out, "Touch me."_

_ The heir to the Uchiha company grinned. "No."_

_ "No," he repeated, his hands retreating from her body when Sakura opened her mouth to argue. "I realize you're overdressed. We need to rectify this before we can continue." Sliding his hands up her body, he divested her of the crimson nightgown and cream ribbon before she could tell him that he had a lot more clothes on than she did._

_ He drank in the sight of her as if he'd never seen a woman's body in his entire life._

_ Her skin was creamy and unblemished, looking as smooth to the touch as he knew it felt. She was slender, but still pleasantly curvaceous, instead of skinny or angular like too many women he'd seen in his company. And, though he hadn't thought it possible, he felt himself get harder as his gaze skimmed her delicate collarbones to rest hungrily on her perky, rosy-peaked breasts._

_ She flushed under the heat of his gaze._

_ "Stop it, Itachi," she mumbled, sounding embarrassed for the first time since she'd stepped into the lounge. "It's not like you've never been with a woman before."_

_ The look in his eyes was pure fire when his gaze met her own. "None of them were you."_

_ He swallowed her response as he sealed his lips to hers, fingers digging into her flesh with harsh affection. The need to be near her, to be in her, seemed to consume him until it spilled into the bruising fervor of his kisses that left Sakura lightheaded and breathless, nearly crying with desire for him._

_ "So…" she whispered when she stopped feeling the overwhelming need to brand herself with him, "Can I strip you out of _your_ clothes now?"_

_ She took the pleased rumble that vibrated his chest as a yes._

_ Her hands gently slid over his shoulders, pushing his shirt and suit jacket off his body, tossing the garments over the back of the couch. Leaning forward, she smiled into Itachi's skin before laving his pulse point with her tongue._

_ Distracting him as she slipped down from his lap to the floor, she peppered his chest and abdomen with kisses, nipping at his flesh as she tried to surreptitiously divest him of his pants._

_ "Sakura."_

_ "Yes?" she asked, her full lips curving into a sultry smile as she peeked up at him through her long lashes._

_ Settled between his legs with her elbows casually pressed to his knees, Sakura would have looked like the picture of innocence if she'd been dressed. As it was, she appeared more like the goddess of his fantasies, clad in nothing more than silky skin, a pair of silver-satin thong panties that (he'd noticed with considerable interest earlier) tied with ribbons at each hip, and an impish little smile._

_ "What," the word escaped him in a strangled groan and he quietly cleared his throat as Sakura's smile grew into a grin, "What are you doing?"_

_ She blinked innocently. "Stripping you?"_

_ About to reply that she appeared to be doing a lot more than just divesting him, his response was lost, swallowed by a groan of pleasure, as she freed him from the confines of his pants, and gave his straining erection a single, firm stroke._

_The slide of her skin against his was like a taste of delirium._

_ "Now, play nice," Sakura whispered, failing to hide her grin as Itachi automatically began to help her strip the rest of his clothes off until he wore nothing._

_ His pants, boxers, shoes and socks followed his shirt and suit jacket to sail over the back of the couch._

_ "Whatever happened to doing what I wanted?" Itachi asked, his voice rough with need as his body throbbed in the soft grasp of Sakura's palm._

_ "You don't want this?"_

_ "That's not-uunh!" the rest of his answer died as Sakura gently squeezed his flesh, and began to rhythmically pump her hand over his burning length._

_ A drawn out moan was wrenched from his lips as she stroked him from base to tip, faster and faster until it was all he could do to keep from thrusting up into her soft hands. His breath hissed between clenched teeth as he struggled not to spend himself, his hands fisted in the couch cushions as he fought the urge to wrap one of his hands around the smaller one stroking him and teach her just how to bring him to completion. The desire to climax devoured him whole, but he suppressed it, wanting to be inside her when he came._

_ But her skillful little hands were too much._

_ Reaching out to stop Sakura's persistent onslaught on his senses, Itachi's eyes flew open as Sakura's lips enveloped him, tongue sliding over the head of his cock. His hands fisted in her hair as he involuntarily arched into her mouth, a heated cry of ecstasy filling the room._

_ Her tongue swirled over the sensitive head of his erection, her mouth a searing paradise of liquid pleasure as she took his length as deep as she could before pulling back to tease him with open-mouthed kisses over his hot flesh._

_ He was calling her name, Uchiha pride be damned, as he futilely tried to get the rose-haired woman to take him deeper into her mouth, fighting the urge to take the teasing pleasure she offered and beg for more at her whim._

_ Trying to focus his thoughts, her sinfully talented mouth refusing to pull away as she alternated between soft licks of her tongue and devouring him with the burning heat of her lips as she swallowed him down, she tormented him with unbearable pleasure until he forced himself to push her away._

_ "Stop, Sakura," he ordered, his voice gone harsh with lust as he tried to catch his breath. "Stop."_

_ Made to pull back, Sakura fixed him with aspen-leaf eyes that swirled with confusion. "What's-,"_

_ "Come here," Itachi ordered, interrupting her, "I want to be inside you when I come."_

_ In spite of all their activities, his simple declaration made her cheeks flush a shade of becoming rose that matched her hair as she nodded her obedience and slid into his lap._

_ A pleasure-filled groan left him as his fingers tangled in the ties of her underwear._

_ "I won't ask you if this is what you want," he said bluntly, his coal black eyes catching her green ones with a dark gaze, "But if you want to stop, I suggest you leave now while you still have the chance."_

_ But Sakura merely smiled and captured his lips in a soul-stealing kiss as she undulated against the evidence of his desire, the fabric of her panties the only barrier between them._

_ It was still too much._

_ With a rough jerk, he tore the scrap of fabric from her flesh, heedless of where it might have landed, and wrapped his arms around her, relishing the feeling of skin on skin at long last._

_ Their simultaneous groans of pleasure mingled in the still air of the lounge, and Sakura's grip on his shoulders tightened, bordering on painful. He ignored it; too busy relishing the position they were in to mind the pain that came with it._

_ But Sakura seemed perfectly fine just then to be merely straddling him, her breasts pressed to his pectorals as she nipped his jaw with little kisses, looking as if she didn't have much of an intention of consummating what they'd started just yet._

_ Sakura's fingers danced across his cheeks, finally divesting him of the last of his belongings: his glasses._

_ "Sakura…"_

_ "You're eyesight's not _that_ bad; you can still see me," she replied with a sweet smile that, Itachi had to agree, was as clear to him now as when he'd been wearing his glasses. "And without them…" she trailed off, leaning forward to brush her lips against his eyelid._

_ Her lips teased kisses over his aristocratic features, her body pressing to his sensuously as she began to move, torturously slow as she undulated against him. As pleasurable as it was, it wasn't what he'd wanted. And that she seemed content to play with his needs…told him that she didn't seem to realize just who was in charge here._

_ His quiet growl of frustration was all the warning she got before she found herself on her back, pressed to the couch as Itachi towered over her. Her eyes were wide with surprise, rose-pink lips parting in a gasp as she felt him pressing intimately against her._

_ She was hot and wet and perfect, arching beneath him with an involuntary whimper of desire that stoked both his passion and his ego. The feel of her slick heat against the crown of his manhood was driving him insane, her body under him open and quivering with need no one but he could sate. He wanted to draw out the sweet torment, teaching her what the other side of the coin felt like, but for once his considerable patience was nowhere to be found. He needed her too badly to tease her for long._

_ Sakura, pressed against him and trembling, tightened her grip on his shoulder._

_ And finally, finally, with her name escaping his lips in a hiss of abject need, he began to push himself inside._

_ "Sakura…you," he moaned into her ear, his entire being centered on the point where they joined together. "You…"_

_ He had imagined being inside Sakura would be the best he'd ever had, but he hadn't been prepared for the reality of it._

_ She was virgin tight, her core fluttering and pulsing like a burning glove fisted around his length. His muscles knotted as he fought to penetrate her, inch by inch, slowly sheathing himself inside her searing heat. His hands dug into the soft flesh of her hips to anchor himself against the primal urge to thrust into her repeatedly and reach his climax._

_ Had it been any other girl, he might have just let himself, but the one who mewled as he sank into her body was Sakura. And there was more to being with her than just sex._

_ Sheathed in her liquid heat to the hilt, Itachi stretched his body over hers, needing her. Her perfections. Always._

_ "Stay with me," he whispered hoarsely, lips moving against Sakura's bare skin._

_ The woman in his arms trembled and nodded, wrapping her legs around his hips with a shaky little moan that sorely tried control already gone tenuous with the feel of her adjusting to his girth._

_ "Whatever you wish, sir," she said when she could speak without losing her words in moans, pressing gentle kisses to the line of his jaw. "Whatever you wish."_

_ Something inside him purred victoriously as his lips pulled into a smirk, a possessive light in his dark eyes. As he moved to lace his fingers with hers, he noticed the white prints his hands left behind on her pleasure-flushed skin. They would be bruises by tomorrow. Marked as his._

_ As he slid nearly out of her, pleasure shooting down his spine as her flesh resisted his retreat, he focused on them, knowing they bound the woman to him. Sheathing himself into her, he set a swift pace, thrusting into her over and over as her nails dug into his flesh in a marking of her own._

…

"_Sakura…_"

She froze and shivered, glancing over her shoulder at the sound of her name. Her boss never called her by her first name, and the way her name had fallen from his lips had made it sound like the whisper of a lover. His voice was raw with desire, making her weak at the knees.

Her hand clenched on the knob of Itachi's office door.

"Uchiha-san?"

The heat in his eyes was palpable, burning her with the sinfully dark fire that burned in their obsidian depths, and for a second, Sakura felt as if she couldn't breath. His desire was like a physical force, pressing against her until she felt swallowed up by a longing to go to him. To touch him.

And then it was gone, the need in his eyes carefully banked.

But she had seen it.

A lesser woman would have doubted herself, but Sakura _had_ seen it. And…he had called her by her name.

"Uchiha-san?"

"Please don't forget to close the door behind you."

Sakura nodded mutely, frightened by what the wanting in Itachi's eyes could mean, and left with unusual meekness. Her heart was pounding, racing, and she knew that, even if her boss didn't know it yet, things had changed between them.

For a second, she had seen into Itachi's inner desires, and something in her had called out to that. The look of hunger in his eyes had been unforgettable.

TBC

* * *

I hope you guys liked this! This was my first time writing a prequel to a fic, even though it can be read on its own too. The two fics are just two snippets of time in Sakura and Itachi's relationship in this universe. And there MAY be one final installment to this trio, about just what happens when Sakura, reacting to Itachi's behavior, decides to take things into her own hands. I need help with titles though, so if anyone has any idea of a good one to go with the Breaking Point and Shatter theme, please let me know! As far as I've thought of it, the current title is Fragments of Ecstasy.

Anyway, I'd love to know what you guys thought of this fic, so please feed the muse by reviewing! It also motivates her to make me write more XD

Also, changing my username to **Aria Illusine** on **April 1, 2010** so please mark your calendars!

Aria, out.


End file.
